


An Unhealthy Obsession: Between Sixes and Sevens

by Sheiladine



Series: An Unhealthy Obsession [3]
Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheiladine/pseuds/Sheiladine
Summary: What would happen if Lisa Simpson chose to be with Dolph Starbeam after she traveled back to her travel back to her timeline? Will she continue to be happy or slip into a life of depression? It was definitely a questionable decision.





	1. Want

An Unhealthy Obsession: Questionable Decisions

Chapter 1

                It had been one year since Lisa last used the time machine. She ended up destroying it in a fit of emotional turmoil, wanting to never make a terrible decision ever again. If her belief in love was destroyed by that stupid machine just imagine what she could do to the world? She didn’t want to.  Lisa also went back to her traditional nerd-wear, making sure to always wear at least mid-arm length shirts to cover her tattoo.

                It was a sunny spring day outside on the day Lisa couldn’t stop thinking about the secluded spot with the wooden table and benches where she first had sex with Dolph. She decided to painstakingly make a visit to that spot, and bring a book along for some reading, thinking, fresh air… and to contemplate life in general.   

                When Lisa reached the spot she desired so strongly to visit from her past she walked up to the wooden table and brushed her hand across it before sitting on it. The wood felt warm after the sun had been shining on it throughout the day, and it was comforting.

 _What am I doing here?_ Lisa thought to herself curiously, but deep down she knew what she was doing there. A large part of her just wanted to see him again… and hoped that by some miracle she would find him here. But alas, there was nobody there except herself. Lisa decided to start reading the book that she carried along with her. She didn’t know how long she had been there reading until she heard a male voice cut through her thoughts and revive her out of her stupor,

“Well, well if it isn’t Lisa Simpson. What are you doing here by yourself?”

                Lisa looked up quickly from the book and at the owner of the voice. She blushed bright red in shock and couldn’t force out a reply at first. She couldn’t believe that he would actually be here.

“T-this place looked quiet so…” Lisa tried saying off the top of her head to make an excuse as to why she picked this place out of all the other quiet places in Springfield to read a book since she definitely couldn’t say the real reason why, but she felt as if she were failing. Dolph replied to her,

“Uh huh… guess I’m not the only one who likes this place then.” He leaned back against the end of the table.  

                Lisa continued to feel a mixture of nervousness and a sense of arousal that she hadn’t felt in about a year. She tried telling herself to stop since she was only 16, and he was 6 years older than her in her current timeline. They both stayed there silent for a moment until Dolph asked,

“Whatcha readin’?”

“I, uh…” Lisa mumbled nervously, she couldn’t even answer a simple question.

                Dolph gave her a funny look and thought she was being weird. He couldn’t stop thinking about this spot though and the things he had done there in the past, and how Lisa was sitting right there. She was only 16, but he couldn’t help but to think about how it would feel to sexually ravage her right now. He decided that he should leave before he tried acting on his thoughts. He started to walk away, but she protested,

“W-wait!”

                He looked back at her curiously, wondering what she wanted, and replied,

“What?”

                Lisa laid her book down, got up hurriedly and walked up to him. She noticed that they were both the same height now. She blushed.

“Don’t go, I…” She mumbled, continuing to blush bright red.

“Out with it.” He said annoyed.

“Can you… take me back to your place?”

                This time he was the one to turn red with embarrassment and looked back at her incredulously before replying,

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

                She nodded back at him and replied timidly,

“Yes…”

“Then… I guess so.”


	2. I Don't Care

Chapter 2

                Dolph led Lisa to his apartment that he shared with Kearney. Kearney was sitting on the couch in the living room watching television. Dolph tried entering through the front door inconspicuously while leading Lisa through the hallway straight toward his room. It didn’t quite work and Kearney stared at the two suspiciously,

 “What is Lisa Simpson doing here?”

                Dolph looked back at Kearney with a look of annoyance before replying,

“None of your business.”

                Lisa didn’t say anything and just followed Dolph to his room.

                “Hey man, she’s not 18 yet, I don’t think you should-“ But the door to Dolph’s room slammed shut and the conversation was ended.

                Lisa shifted timidly in the spot that she stood and kicked off her shoes before looking back at Dolph. She walked up to him and gave him a sweet kiss but she noticed that he seemed a bit unnerved by it and was looking away, not returning the sudden affection. She wasn’t sure if it was just her age or her herself, but she quickly decided to start unbuttoning the front of her shirt in case he had second thoughts, but she was careful not to remove it so she wouldn’t expose her tattoo, and she hoped she wouldn’t have to any time soon. Once she finished unbuttoning the front of her blouse she sat on his bed, and hiked up her skirt, she did notice Dolph watching her with a mixture of nervousness and eagerness. She carefully slid off her panties and tossed them to the side. She set her glasses on the table next to his bed and sat there with her legs open, exposing herself to him. He just stood there agape momentarily before swallowing hard.

“I don’t think I have any condoms around…”

“It’s fine… I’m on a pill…” She mumbled, embarrassed.

                Dolph couldn’t stop thinking about how cute she was being, and how either lucky or cursed he was right now. She was under 18, but he doubted she would turn him in for anything, or at least he hoped.

“You don’t have               any sort of vendetta against me do you?” He asked cautiously.

                Lisa looked at him as if she wasn’t sure what he was talking about, but she slowly realized that it was because of her age, what she could potentially get him in trouble for, and immediately understood.

“Not unless you count the bullying you did to me when I was younger… but I promise not to get you in trouble. I can even take a shower here if you want to make sure I get rid of the… evidence.”

                Dolph didn’t question it. He threw off his jacket and walked toward her filled with anticipation. He got on top of her positioning his hips in between her legs. His face was close to hers. To her disappointment he didn’t kiss her and went back to unbuttoning his own pants revealing his aching member. She was grateful that his length hadn’t grown much since it had been technically a year since she last had sex, and she thought it would probably be a bit of a tight fit. Dolph grabbed her by the hips and started to thrust into her, and as she suspected it was a bit painful at first, but the discomfort didn’t last long and gradually changed to pleasure.

                Lisa wrapped her arms tightly around him and shortly she started to moan. She couldn’t help but moan his name over and over as he pounded into her. This is what she had missed. He was somehow always able to stimulate her in all of the right spots.

                Meanwhile Kearney turned up the television to try and drown out the sounds of copulation in the next room over from him. Shortly after the front door opened up again, and to his relief since it provided a distraction from what was going on in Dolph’s room, it was Jimbo and Bart. The two were quickly overwhelmed with the sounds of Lisa’s moans in the room down the hall.

                “Man, whoever Dolph is bangin’ in there is a real screamer.” Jimbo cringed.

                “Yeah, who did he pay to get to do that?” Bart laughed.

                “Uh, your sister, dude.” Kearney commented blankly. Bart looked at him with disgust and replied,

                “No, really, who the hell is that?”

                Jimbo busted out laughing assuming that Kearney was just joking with him, and how priceless Bart’s reaction was at the thought of Dolph ever defiling his little sister.

                Dolph climaxed and shortly after came inside of Lisa who clung onto him and thrusted her hips back against his as she felt him release inside of her, and the stimulation caused her to orgasm as well. He stayed on top of her, panting momentarily until she loosened her grip on him. He then moved off of her and laid right next to her.

“You like that?” He smirked.

“Y-yeah…” Lisa said breathing heavily in ecstasy.

                It became silent for a moment before Lisa asked,

“C-can we do that again sometime...?”

                Dolph looked at her once again in incredibility before replying,

“Uh, sure.” There was no way in hell he was going to say no to her.

                They exchanged phone numbers and Lisa agreed to let him know whenever she “needed” him.

                Dolph decided to walk Lisa out of the apartment once she was dressed and cleaned up. He was planning on walking her home until he saw Jimbo and Bart speaking with Kearney. Bart’s jaw nearly fell off when he saw Lisa next to Dolph, shocked nearly to death by the realization that Kearney was telling the truth, and that Dolph was banging his sister. Lisa looked back at Bart with nearly the same amount of shock, and noticed Jimbo continuing to laugh at Bart over the irony. Lisafelt a bitter pang in her heart seeing him, but she quickly remembered that he didn’t know that she was Leah in this timeline, so her attention went quickly back to Bart who started bantering.

“Lis, what the hell?! And _you!”_ Bart turned his attention toward Dolph, who seemed abnormally stoic given the situation.

                Dolph looked back at Bart. He wasn’t going to give Bart the satisfaction of an argument, or any answer for that matter.

“What the hell man?! She’s 16!” Bart continued to yell at Dolph, who just looked at him annoyed.

                Lisa was also starting to get annoyed by the situation, especially since this could potentially end any future escapades she would have with Dolph. She stepped forward and yelled at Bart,

“It was my idea, besides it’s none of your business what I do!”

“Lis, you don’t know what y-“

“Can it. Besides, there’s nothing you can say, nobody would believe you. Even if you did, I have plenty of things I could say about you that people _would believe_. Lisa yelled angrily.

                Bart looked at her with his mouth agape, but stayed quiet, since he knew she was right. Dolph glanced over at her anxiously not expecting her to lash out like she did since it seemed out of character for her. Lisa stormed out of the apartment while Jimbo, Bart and Kearney averted their gazes back at Dolph in shock.

“Dude, you could go to jail for quite a while…” Jimbo commented.

“Well, she isn’t gonna say anything, and nobody’s gonna believe you guys.” Dolph commented angrily. He knew Lisa was right.   


	3. Broken

Poured my heart to a girl and it went on the floor,  
And I asked her what she wanted and she said she wanted more.  
I tried to find a lover, all I found was an enemy.

_\- Front Porch Step_

**Chapter 3**

                Dolph and Lisa continued their relationship in secret for months to follow without being caught, however Lisa was feeling extremely empty and unfulfilled by the lack of affection she would receive from Dolph. Their relationship only consisted of her coming over for sex followed by him ignoring her and her leaving.

“What’s wrong..?” Lisa asked Dolph with a look of concern before cuddling up to him on his bed. 

                Dolph pushed her away not wanting her to get too affectionate or attached to him. He was still under the impression that she would do something to royally fuck him over, and her forming any sort of emotional attachment to him wouldn’t make it any easier.

                Lisa was upset by the lack of affection she received from him, and how distant he was being toward her. She wanted more than anything for him to be affectionate with her now since she couldn’t risk being seen doing anything remotely romantic with him out in public.

“Nothing…” Dolph lied. There were all sorts of wrong going on in his head right now. Not only that, but he probably wouldn’t be affectionate toward her even if she were two years older since she looked too much like _her_.

                Lisa attempted again to hug him and give him a kiss, but he grimaced at her touching him in any sort of loving manner. She frowned at him and looked at him with large, sad eyes.

“Stop that…” Dolph mumbled at her, turning slightly red from embarrassment and other feelings that he hoped to relieve soon.

“Why won’t you let me get close to you other than for… sex… then?” Lisa asked sadly.

                Dolph didn’t respond to her question, but realized that it made the situation look even worse. He didn’t know how to explain it to her that he just didn’t want to get hurt anymore.

“I… you wouldn’t get it.” He replied.

“If it’s because I’m young I already promised you that I wouldn’t get you in trouble.”

“It’s not just that.” Dolph said, looking away from her again. He didn’t really want to talk to her about the subject, but he thought he might have to when he noticed that she looked like she was about to cry.

“It has nothing to do with you…” Dolph mumbled. If only he knew how much of a lie that was.

“Then why?” Lisa whimpered sadly.

“I don’t get close to… anyone, okay? So just leave it at that.”

“How would you know if it is so bad if you won’t even let me..?”

“What, so you can run off and disappear after you play your little game?” Dolph replied agitated. Lisa stared at him in shock and worry, she thought he figured her out for a moment and she froze. Tears started to roll down her eyes.

                Dolph looked back at her hesitantly, immediately regretting that he snapped at her. He thought that she would have no idea what he was talking about, and was probably just a sensitive girl. He hugged her and let her cry in his arms.

“Ani ohevet otcha.”* Lisa mumbled as she nuzzled into him. Dolph thought he must’ve been hearing things and shrugged it off. He let her fall asleep on him for now.

\---

*Roughly translates into “I love you” in Hebrew.


	4. Fuck You and All Your Friends

**“Remember when I said I love you?**

**Well, forget it I take it back.**

**I was just a stupid kid back then.**

**I take back every word that I said.”**

**\- Alkaline Trio**

**Chapter 4**

                On Lisa’s 18th birthday she decided she would let Dolph in on her little secret. She wore a white button-up shirt with cut-off sleeves to reveal her tattoo, and wore a blue-denim skirt that rose just above her knees. She quickly grabbed her glasses and a pair of heeled, wedged shoes; she wanted to look pretty for him.

                 Lisa hurriedly headed over to Dolph’s apartment. It was early in the morning when she arrived, but it a familiar scene. Kearney looked at her in disapproval and worry each time she came over, usually offering a snide comment about how she shouldn’t be coming over.

“I’m 18 now so you don’t need to look at me like I’m dangerous anymore.” Lisa said frustrated.

“He’s lucky you didn’t get him into trouble…” Kearney replied.

“I know, but I didn’t. So stop worrying about it.”

                Lisa turned her head away in annoyance, walked over to Dolph’s room and entered, shutting the door behind her. Kearney thought he noticed a familiar tattoo on her arm as she walked by, but shrugged it off.

                Dolph was still sleeping, so Lisa kicked off her shoes, crawled into bed next to him lovingly and slid her arms around him. He shifted a little and slowly started to wake up.

“Leah…Lisa, what are you doing here?” Dolph said sleepily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

                Lisa grabbed his face and gave him a long passionate kiss. He blushed and looked away from her.

“It’s my 18th birthday today and…” She trailed off, but he just lied back in bed and continued to rub his eyes again.

“Besides, I have a few things I want to talk to you about…” Lisa trailed off again.

“You’re not pregnant, are you?” Dolph groaned and Lisa frowned in annoyance before snapping back,

“No! That isn’t it, just… look.” She made her arm visible to him so he could visibly see her tattoo.

                Dolph looked at Lisa momentarily and paused before understanding what this was.

“Wha..?” Was all he could manage to say, still in a sleepy daze.

“I… It was me all along…” Lisa mumbled.

                Dolph sat there in a sleepy shock for a short while before he grabbed and kissed Lisa more passionately than he ever had since she returned to her own timeline. Lisa wanted him to make love to her. She kissed him back and started to undo the buttons of her shirt.

                “I believe you… are, but how?” Dolph asked a bit groggily.

                                Lisa frowned and was upset in the delay of sexual gratification, plus she didn’t really want to explain herself since the explanation was so outlandish it was beyond believable.

                “I don’t think you would believe me even if I told you.” Lisa mumbled.

                “You just disappeared.” Dolph replied.

                “Technically I was here all along…” Lisa refuted.

                The two of them just looked at each other silently not knowing what else to say to the other. Lisa continued to undress herself. Dolph looked up her in slight disbelief, and she looked back at him curiously.

“Is something wrong?”

                Dolph said nothing and just shook his head.       

“You’ve changed.” Lisa commented throwing her shirt to the side. She started to slide her skirt off as Dolph watched her in confusion.

“I’ve changed? You’re unbelievably calm about this whole situation.” Dolph said in disbelief.

“And you would’ve taken me by now.” Lisa replied hotly.

                Lisa crawled on top of Dolph and put her forehead against his. Dolph scowled at her before flipping her over so he was on top of her instead. She didn’t resist him, instead she smiled a bit triumphantly.

“You really want it, don’t you?” He continued to wear the same scowl on his face and Lisa looked back at him curiously.

“First I need to hear a few things from you.”

                Lisa frowned. She didn’t want to talk about this right now. She wanted to save it for later.

“You left me hangin’ once, how do I know you’re not going to just run off again?”

                Lisa looked back at him aghast. She had been pleasuring him for the past two years, and she had hoped that would have been enough to convince him. However, she supposed it was natural for him to consider the possibility of her just up and leaving again. She didn’t have a reply, and looked back at him drearily.

“Also, you better not be fuckin’ Jimbo again.” Dolph said angrily.

                 Lisa looked back frantically this time.

“I’m not, I swear. You’re the only one I do anything with now.” She said defensively.

“Yeah, you better hope I don’t find out if you’re lying.”

                Lisa was upset by his sudden Dolph’s sudden change in emotion. But wasn’t that why she was interested in him? He was never really all that predictable… But she wasn’t sure if he was beyond hurting her or not. She wasn’t sure how much he had really changed. She could admit that she had gotten a lot more attached to him over the  past two years, but she doubted that the last two years had much, if any effect on him. They never went out in public much due to her age, and their relationship didn’t go any further than sex, but now she hoped things would be different since she was 18.

“Now that you’re legal you’re only mine now, got it?”

                Lisa blushed and replied adamantly.

“For the past two years I’ve considered myself only yours…”

                Dolph’s face flushed slightly in embarrassment at her comment, but he quickly pulled himself together. He was squeezing her arms roughly on purpose and she grimaced. He bit and sucked the side of her neck. She moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. There was a noticeable mark left on the side of her neck.

                Lisa wanted him badly, but he only seemed interested in teasing and hurting her. When he got her bra completely off he started to suck on one of her nipples only to bite it shortly after causing her to let out a yelp of pain. He took his shirt off leaving himself in only his boxers, but that’s all he was going to give her in that moment.

                Lisa tried grinding her hips into him as he pinned her down. She desperately hoped he wouldn’t play around with her anymore. Dolph smirked and slid her panties off, tossing them to the side. He slowly eyed her body. Her nipples were erect, and one was starting to bruise from where he had bit it. He traced a finger from her sternum down to her belly button. She shivered and whimpered. She was very horny and she knew he knew it.

                “What, you want something?” Dolph continued to smirk at her.

                Lisa nodded and Dolph kissed her roughly before going to her neck again and biting her just hard enough to get a whimper out of her. He kissed her breasts and her stomach before looking back at her with that same mischievous grin.

“Dolph… please…” She whined, moving her hips into him.

“Please, what?” He asked pretending to be clueless as he traced a finger up one of her thighs.

                Dolph wasn’t afraid of playing with her now that she couldn’t get him in trouble. The past couple of years she would give her what she wanted to a reasonable extent, but now that she was legal, and now that he confirmed who she actually was he felt pent up frustration toward her that must’ve been building for quite some time. He wasn’t past making her beg for him, and he knew she wanted him. She was already practically begging, whimpering, her nipples were erect and she was so wet that she was nearly dripping.

                And he couldn’t shake from his mind that she probably shared all of the same things with Jimbo.

“So what’re you gonna do when I don’t give you what you want? Just run to your other boyfriend?”

                Lisa looked at him confused and desperate. She wasn’t quite sure what he was trying to accomplish by bringing _that_ subject up. She was fairly certain he was talking about Jimbo.

“No… I haven’t seen him in years… I only want you.” Lisa pleaded, hoping he would drop the subject and just fuck her.

                Lisa never thought about the possibility that Dolph may not have sex with her since he had always given into her in the past, wanted and unwanted advances alike. She thought that if he did send her home she would be extremely disappointed, but she wouldn’t go as far as to go crawling back to Jimbo. She already burnt that bridge by leaving and choosing Dolph, and although Jimbo didn’t know exactly who she was, if he were to find out now he definitely wouldn’t be interested in her for sure, and it wouldn’t look good for her either… All other thoughts aside, she wanted to stay with Dolph. At one point she did think Jimbo was who she wanted to pursue and ultimately be with, and didn’t give Dolph a second thought, but after their first couple of times together she couldn’t get rid of that special sort of arousal and feeling he gave her.

                 “Yeah, well I’m not sure I’m totally convinced you won’t just run off and _go back_.”

                Lisa winced at those last two words that were said venomously toward her. She remembered the last encounter she had with him before she returned back to her old life all too vividly. He most likely saved her, confessed to her that he _loved her_ , and in return she momentarily returned his affections just to turn back around, run back to Jimbo, and then she ran away for what seemed like ultimately forever. He wasn’t surprised that he hated her, but she didn’t know what else to say in return to convince him that she wouldn’t run anymore.

                “There’s nothing I can say to… make what I did right. All I can say is I’m sorry.” Lisa said as she brushed one of her hands over his.

                Dolph recoiled and frowned at her before looking back at her body. He didn’t think he could keep his threat about not fucking her. Her soft, luscious body looked especially tempting, added with the look of sadness in her eyes. Vulnerable is how he always liked her, and she made it clear that him being sensitive to her just let her walk all over him and throw him away. He wanted to show her that she was his.  He took his hand and roughly, quickly stroked her dripping cunt causing her to breath in sharply. He brought his hand back up just to tease her and show her how wet she was.

“Wow, you really want it bad, huh? I don’t think I’ve seen you this wet before. Is this how wet you got for Jimbo?” He sneered.

                Lisa looked away from him and frowned, she started to cry a bit. He didn’t seem to listen to a word she said to him. She wanted to tell Dolph that she didn’t, and that she loved him, but she decided that now wouldn’t be the best time, and that he would probably not listen to her anyway.

                Dolph didn’t think he could get any more out of her the way things were at the moment without seriously breaking her mood. He wanted her at least a bit horny so she would start begging for him. He took off his boxer shorts, faced back at her and started to stroke himself slowly.

“The way you’re acting I guess you don’t want it then. Guess I can just beat one out real quick.”

                Lisa quickly regained her senses and looked back at him in disbelief. She couldn’t believe he would even suggest doing that right in front of her with her the way she was. The only reason why she didn’t protest sooner was because of the shock she felt.

“N-no, please, I’m fine, r-really!” Lisa pathetically stammered out.

                However, she wasn’t really okay. She was suffering from a mixture of extreme arousal, and extreme sadness. She wasn’t sure which one she should let take over her body. She watched as Dolph stroked himself. She thought she would orgasm just from looking at him, it felt as if her g-spot would burst from the anticipation.

                Dolph lied back on top of her and she could feel his member rub up against her, below her belly button as he looked her right in the eyes. She felt how hot and hard it was on her skin.  She wanted him but she was afraid to speak at first.

“Dolph, please…I-I want you…”

“You want me, huh? Well, I’m right here…”

                He started shifted down and started rubbing his cock against her cunt, but didn’t insert himself into her vagina. Instead he just slowly rubbed himself against her clit. Lisa wanted him desperately inside of her.

“P-please… Dolph, please…”

“Please, what? You want me to stop?” He pretended to wear a look of dumbfounded concern and she whined.

“N-no I want you to fuck me…”

“What was that?” He said as he continued to rub her.

“F-fuck me Dolph, I want.. .need…”

“I don’t know, you seem pretty fucked to me.” He said with sarcastic glee at her frustration.

“I want… you to fuck me… with your cock inside of my cunt. Please, Dolph pleaaase…” Lisa begged, trying hard to say the things that embarrassed her, but she knew he wanted to hear because he knew things like that embarrassed her to say.

“Oh, you mean that.” He said faking being oblivious before inserting himself into her.

                Lisa moaned and put her hands around his back. She wanted him to go hard into her, but he bringing himself slowly in and out of her.

“Dolph, fuck me harder…”

“What happened to please?” He continued to slowly bring himself in and of her.

“Please…” Lisa moaned frustrated.

“You sound kinda angry about it, are you sure?”

                Lisa whined in frustration. He was being so difficult with her and she hated it, but she was also desperate for him.

“Y-yes, please, I’ll do anything for you…” She continued to moan and thrust her hips into his in frustration. He purposely tried to throw her rhythm off.

“That’s more like it, good girl…”

                Dolph started thrusting into her harder. Lisa moaned and gasped in pleasure.

“Dolph! Yes…! There! I…love you.” She said in between heavy breaths of pleasure.  She shuddered against him as he brought her to her first orgasm. She continued to cry his name.

“C’mon, it can’t be that good. My dick’s not that big.”

                Lisa didn’t reply to him and just continued to rub up against him. She wanted to feel him release his semen inside of her.

“Tch, I bet you secretly wish Jimbo was here so you’d have someone to really stretch ya out. Betcha miss screwing a big dick.”

“N-no, I only…want…you…” Lisa said in between breaths as she continued to buck her hips back against his.  

…

                Meanwhile Kearney was sitting grouchily in the living room due to all the noise. Jimbo, Nelson and Bart came over since they were all planning on going out and causing some mayhem, maybe catching a movie.

                When the trio walked inside in they instantly started hearing the moaning and awkward dialog coming from Dolph’s room. They caught Kearney listening in and started to tease him,

“Somebody’s a little too interested in their roommate.” Nelson laughed.

                Bart was trying his best to drown out the noise the best he could.

“What, no! They’re just being weird. They’ve been doing this all morning.”

“Yep, that’s totally what it is.” Jimbo teased.

“Pfft, if I were you Jimbo I’d question how “close” you and Dolph really are.”

“What the hell are you talkin’ about?” Jimbo looked at Kearney suspiciously.

“He sure does mention you a lot in there. Bet he imagines Lisa is you instead.”

                Nelson burst out laughing and Bart cringed and groaned in disgust.

“No, yuck, stop talking about that.” Bart groaned.

                Jimbo recoiled in disgust.

“Shut up, you’re lying.” Jimbo said disgusted.

“Nah, you can listen to them if you don’t believe me.” Kearney laughed.

“I wouldn’t be surprised, you two touched dicks before.” Nelson laughed.

                Jimbo turned bright red.

“That was not… there was a girl! That was 10 years ago.”

“Still gay.” Kearney added.

                Jimbo scowled at his two laughing friends and the one grimacing in the corner.

…

                Dolph released as Lisa continued to moan and attempted to grind herself closer into him. When they were finished Lisa led herself to the bathroom where she would take a shower while Dolph casually entered the living room to meet with his friends. He sat next to an empty spot on the couch next to Jimbo, who instantly got up and recoiled in disgust.

“What’s your problem?” Dolph asked annoyed.

“He probably thinks you’re going to molest him.” Kearney laughed.

“Wha?!” Dolph asked angrily and embarrassed.

“Didn’t think you rolled both ways.” Nelson commented.

“What, no! Fuck, it isn’t that way at all!” Dolph yelled defensively.

                Jimbo still looked at him suspiciously. In his mind there was no reason for him to really say those things about him to Lisa Simpson unless he had some sort of interest in him. He was fairly certain he never screwed her.

“I never fucked Lisa, man, not sure why you’d mention me-“

                Just then Lisa entered the room fully dressed from her shower. The tattoo on her arm was fully visible.

                Jimbo looked at her agape for a moment, the others didn’t have the same effect. They did look at it curiously, but didn’t question it that much.  However, Jimbo didn’t say anything more and just sat down in a different spot away from Dolph.

“Erm… I’m going to go.” Lisa commented nervously before leaving in a rush.

“Good idea.” Dolph commented bitterly.

                Once she left the silence broke.

“What the fuck was that, and how?” Jimbo snapped at Dolph.

“Forget how, or why. It doesn’t concern you.” Dolph sneered.

                The other three in the room stayed quiet and stayed out of it. They didn’t want to get involved and decided to leave it between the two and decided to mutually leave. However, Nelson had to have the last word before leaving,

“We should let the lovebirds fight and work it out among themselves.” Both he and Kearney laughed as they leave and Bart groaned in disgust.

                Jimbo and Dolph glared at them angrily as they left.


End file.
